


深蓝的夜（龚子棋x黄子弘凡）

by MaxineMcDavid



Category: srrx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 08:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19903033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxineMcDavid/pseuds/MaxineMcDavid
Summary: *烟酒产物，千字短打一发完*Blowjob + Hand job*在我搞出来的平行世界里，他们就是真的





	深蓝的夜（龚子棋x黄子弘凡）

一滴透明的水珠顺着黄子弘凡的右脸滑落，餐厅卫生间放了柠檬味的香薰，压抑的喘息也连带着多了几分清新脱俗的意味。

至于这滴汗水在滑到下巴尖后有没有落地龚子棋就不知道了，因为黄子弘凡正跪在地上给自己口。这小兔崽子的口活儿相当随缘，时好时坏，会努力吞咽但管不好牙齿，磕磕绊绊地让他有些不耐烦。

但黄子弘凡时而外双时而内双的狗狗眼就很可爱，如果高潮时能再瞪圆点儿就会更可爱，如果在床上被操到哭，那应该会是最最可爱的场景了。

戴着戒指的手抚上了黄子弘凡的下颌，手一使劲儿，“嘴张大点，牙齿磕着我屌了。”

龚子棋觉得如果形容樱桃小口就有点泥人的嫌疑，但小巧的唇瓣着实诱人，用力咬过后泛着深红的水光，像女孩子细细涂抹的镜光唇釉，十分漂亮。

黄子弘凡手一撑坐上了洗手台，头搁在龚子棋肩上，偏过脸用牙轻轻地啃咬他侧颈的皮肤，他尝到了微微的腥咸。

但比刚才吞下去的精液好一些。

龚子棋情欲上脸的时候某些部位会微微泛红，比如鼻尖、脸颊、眼尾，还有耳尖，都是嫩嫩的粉色。

“凑近了看你还真是挺白的...”

黄子弘凡小声嘟囔着，探头含住了微红的耳尖，他当即就感觉到龚子棋一个轻颤，换来手上的力度加重几分。

“哥我求你下手轻点儿！别一会儿给我撸萎了！”

“来来来，多叫几声哥，叫老龚也行。”

“去你妈的！不叫！爱做不做！”

龚子棋凑到黄子弘凡耳边说，“现在确实没法做全套，但吃完饭回酒店可以。”

黄子弘凡乖乖噤声。

他的头抵着龚子棋的下巴，他含着龚子棋胸前繁琐链子上的吊坠，他咬住龚子棋修长的手指，戴着戒指的手指，一个指节一个指节地吮吸，湿漉漉的秘密一般藏在嘴里。

演出结束后的后台，还是自己两手一起拽着龚子棋的手腕，努力地用唇齿解开纠缠在手上的黑色布条，生硬的操作把手背和手心濡湿，可以是挑衅，也可以是邀请。

他们一个很贪心，一个很倔强。

龚子棋在很久之前的一次采访里说，黄子弘凡自己在美国读书生活其实是个很独立的人，我respect；黄子弘凡对此嗤之以鼻，私下说这都是哪里来的虚假兄弟情傻逼客套话。

但是，自己还是忍不住去思考某些可能。

纹身、耳钉和潮牌怎么看都是要被分到同一个类别的，顺理成章，逻辑通顺。

但黄子弘凡始终搞不懂的一点是龚子棋为什么有这么巨大的野心，说艺术没有高低之分，他甚至要自己去证明没有高低之分，这可太有趣了。

黄子弘凡每次取下耳钉后都会忍不住摸两下自己的耳洞，他觉得自己迟早要在耳骨上再来几个。

而现在自己坐在洗手台上，龚子棋的手撑在自己身体两侧，靠得好近。

他取下了自己的一个耳钉，他温热的舌舔舐着自己的耳洞，舌头灵活的挑逗抽插让他觉得下腹一热，仿佛自己也在期待着疼痛的贯穿和愉悦的拉扯。

黄子弘凡觉得自己迟早要去文身的，龚子棋也这么觉得，因为打耳洞算是文身的一种，既然不怕，就可以一步一步地将疼痛推到极致。

龚子棋觉得自己迟早要再多文点图案，黄子弘凡也这么觉得，因为纹身这种东西一旦开头就覆水难收，谁不想贪心地用身体去铭记美丽。

盛夏的夜晚可以是深蓝色的。

因为白天日光下的热烈会走向物极之后返还的深渊，所有的隐秘和心照不宣统统被收容，抵死缠绵或许可以偿还错失的岁月。

“快和我一起没入这深蓝的夜。”

-END-


End file.
